Comatose
by Junjou Writer
Summary: Joey has a job as a pole dancer and Seto takes him home. LEMON Oneshot setoxjou


**Comatose**

Seto sat at the small table and worked at his laptop. He ignored the flashing lights while humming his favorite song and worked. "Comatose" seemed so welcoming, though he wasn't sure who it reminded him of whenever he heard the song it made him think of _someone_ he knew. He sighed deeply.

_I hate feeling like this _

Joey groaned and dressed in his black leather pants and tight red shirt. He was going in for another horrible day of work, to be followed by going home and possibly getting raped and to top it off he'd be most likely sleeping outside bloodied and covered in cum. He hated his life.

_  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this_

Seto grabbed his head and forced back the headache as some stupid song ended. He didn't know what "Bubble Pop Electric" meant or who Gwen Stefani was, all he knew was he wanted her dead. He waited for the next annoying song to come up and blinked when he heard it. Comatose… by Skillet. His head snapped to the stage.

_  
I'm asleep and all I dream of_Joey sighed and stepped onto the stage and started to slowly dance on the pole letting his red silk top slide over his sweat slicked skin. He did as he always did, kept his eyes shut. He knew if he opened them he'd be disgusted by all the faces he saw around him. Perverted old men watching him with lust filled eyes. Whenever he looked he had to run off stage to throw up and he didn't need that again.

_Is waking to you  
_

Seto was frustrated that he couldn't see the dancer's face. A gut feeling told him he knew who it was and it was who he always thought of. He moved to the front of the stage and looked at honey colored skin and golden eye shadow over sinfully long eyelashes and a small amber at the corner of her left eye. He looked at the silk tank top and the long silk sleeves that were strapped to her arms just above the elbows. He watched the fake puppy ears dance on her head and the tail sewn into the pants sway as her hips moved in his direction.

_Tell me that you will listen  
_

Something told Joey to open his eyes. Something deep in his mind told him he **needed** to open his eyes or he should just go kill himself. Something told him **someone** was right there who could help him. He turned and left his behind straddle the pole and opened his eyes to stare directly into deep cold oceanic eyes. Chestnut hair fell perfectly around a perfect face and those blue eyes widened in recognition. Joey froze when he realized he just helped _**Seto Kaiba**_ recognize him while pole dancing. "Puppy?" He called in slight disbelief.

_Your touch is what I'm missing  
_

"Puppy?" Seto found himself calling, though he already knew it was him. He was just in shock and angered at himself for not realizing it before. The hair and skin should have been a dead giveaway. Joey looked around in a panic then clutched his face and ran off stage. Seto stared dumbstruck as the music stopped abruptly and a new song started. He rushed through the perverted fuckers to the bar tender. "That boy that just left, what time is his shift over?" He demanded. The bartender looked up at him then shrugged. "Who knows, who cares. He's getting' fir'd fer that t'day. He's done that so many times now da boss's had it wid him." The boy said with an uncaring shrug.

_And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you_

Joey looked around in a panic to realize that was a big mistake. He saw their faces and the fluids rushed to his mouth. He gagged and ran off stage to the bathroom where he blew chunks all over the toilet seat. He stood and cleaned his mouth in the sink and walked out to come face to face with his boss. "That's it Joey. You're fired." The man said somewhat sympathetically and he shoved Joey's clothes into his arms and pointed to the back door. "Out." He said. "But sir, what abou-"Joey was cut off. "Keep them. They look good on you." He said.

_Comatose  
_

Seto took his car to the back door and waited patiently. Sure enough the puppy came out with a broken look on his face. He looked at Seto's sports car and tinted windows and growled slightly. Seto chuckled and rolled down his window. "You go walking around looking like that and someone'll mistake you for a prostitute." He said. Joey gaped like a fish. "Get in puppy. I'll take you home."

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_

Joey got in because Seto made a very good point and he wasn't in the mood to go to jail. He climbed into the car and looked at his angel. Joey always harbored deep feelings for the CEO but their social standing set them far apart and gave him a reason to keep it in. Seto was wearing black casual pants and a light blue long sleeved shirt that made his eyes stand out indescribably. His angel was the most beautiful creature in existence.

_  
I don't wanna live  
_

Seto sighed and drove to his home with a small smile on his face. He could feel the puppy's gaze on him, his skin tingled wherever the boy's eyes dared to wander. He drove to his estate and was suddenly very thankful the little Mokie was at Yugi's house. He got out and walked to Joey's door and assisted him out. "Kaiba, dis ain't my place." Joey said in an adorable confused voice.

_I don't wanna breathe  
_

"I know." Was all Kaiba said. Joey looked at him then over at the huge mansion that seemed so wonderful. Kaiba took his clothes and grabbed his hands and led him to the house without a word of complaint or a single twitch of struggle. He unlocked and opened the door and walked in pulling Joey quietly along behind him. Before Joey know it he was in a large bathroom with the bath filling with warm steamy water and his clothes slowly being pulled off. "Are you alright?" Kaiba's soft voice broke his thoughts.

_'les I feel you next to me  
_

Seto watched him while he helped him undress. He froze at the bruises and cuts covering the puppy's chest and stomach. He knew better though and said nothing. Joey looked up at him with soft chocolate brown eyes. Seto felt a burning urge to bend down and take those pouting lips into a passionate kiss while his mind worked through every possible scenario. "What… why are you helping me?" he asked. For an answer Seto leaned down and captured those soft lips with his own. When he received no negative response he pressed harder against the puppy and fought the gasp when frail arms were thrown around him and the kiss turned almost bruising.

_you take the pain I feel  
_

Joey moaned softly and pressed even harder against the CEO finding a hard erection pressing against his belly. A gasp left his mouth which provided an opening for Seto to slip his tongue into Joey's mouth and explore the moist cavern. Joey kissed back fervently; wanting to know how sex felt with someone you truly loved. He wanted to know if it was as enjoyable as they said.

_waking up to you never felt so real  
_

Seto swiftly removed his own shirt, having to break the kiss but after it was off he decided it had been worth it. The feel of Joey's skin on his own was… unexplainably wonderful. He had to force Joey's leather pants off, grinning into the kiss when he realized there was no underwear there. His own pants came off by Joey's hands and the blond fell to his knees slowly. None of Seto's scenario's had gone like this.

_I don't wanna sleep  
_

Joey stared in awe at the maybe 12 inch manhood in his face. It was double the average size! He gulped and licked the underside from base to tip and heard his angel moan. He felt bolder by the sexy noise and fit as much as he could into his mouth with a soft moan around the salty flesh. Seto groaned and tangled a hand in the blond hair but did nothing more. Joey snickered and came back to suck on the tip forcefully.

_I don't wanna dream  
_

Seto choked on an intake of air and released a strangled noise from somewhere in his throat as the sensations hit him. Never before had he felt this. Until now sex was just a no nonsense ritual. Some kissing and then clothes were gone and a hole was filled, the end. Now the feelings he was getting from the boy on his dick were like a heaven sent; Especially when he felt the muscles relax and his entire length was pulled into the wet hot cave and probably a good ways down his throat.

_'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
_

Joey felt tears spring at all that was stuffed in his mouth. He started to gag and suck the cock down more in his attempts to breath. As if he could tell, Seto pulled out immediately and lifted the blond in his arms. "N-no more of that." He gasped, sounding winded. Joey smiled in triumph at that. He looked over to see Seto carrying him to the bathtub which was now almost full. Two bodies should just about fill it.

_The way you make me feel  
_

Seto climbed into the warm water and carefully lowered himself with Joey nestled in his lap, sucking on his neck. He chuckled at **his** puppy's eagerness and let his fingers wet in the water before reaching beneath the blond to find his hole. He carefully pushed one in and felt his lover stiffen. The hole was already easily loose. A dark look crossed his face until he heard his puppy give a bewildered moan and his body shivered.

_Waking up to you never felt so real  
_

Joey wanted to scream and run away in fear now. He knew the pain would come soon and he was afraid. At least until Seto touched "that" spot. A burst of pleasure rocked his body and he moaned. He buried his face into Seto's neck and wondered if pain was ever going to come. If it was going to start hurting like it always did. "This might hurt for a moment, and then I promise it'll be nothing but pleasure." Seto whispered in his ear. Joey tightened himself and nodded. Seto scratched behind his ears and Joey relaxed instantly against the warm loving touch. That was when Seto plunged in and Joey cried out in pain filled surprise.

_  
I hate living without you  
_

Seto bit his lip and kept himself completely still inside the perfect body on his hips. Joey cowered on his chest with soft whimpers and sobs and Seto hated it. It destroyed his pleasure. It made his erection become flaccid inside the blond. He sighed and kissed his head whispering sweet nothings and apologies in his ear while he scratched the back of his head again. Joey sniffed and looked at Seto. "It's not numb." He whispered. "It's not numb; I can feel you inside me. But it feels so much smaller inside me this way." Joey whispered. He shifted his hips to the side for a more comfortable position and that did it.

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
_

Joey gasped softly when he felt Seto's cock harden inside him. Harden and grow deep inside. He watched the pain filled face Seto made as his head lolled back. "You shouldn't have moved. I was in complete control…" He groaned. Joey whimpered slightly and moved his hips again to feel that sharp stab of pleasure. He looked at Seto with big eyes, wanting more. "Having fun?" Seto groans.

_But my demons lay in waiting  
_

Seto grins and lifts Joey until he is almost out then slowly lowers him fully. Joey's head was thrown back with silent screams of pleasure. Seto smirked at the knowledge that HIS puppy was enjoying himself. He slipped down in the tub and slipped Joey's legs over his shoulders to give the smaller boy a more comfortable position and a deeper penetration. "Oh…… Se-to…" Joey moaned. He lifted himself then lowered himself again. "Ooooohhh… I want to p-please you. WH-what do I do?" he asked. Seto smirked with a very naughty idea.

_Tempting me away  
_

Joey gulped at the look but Seto grabbed his hips. "I can't do much down here. I want you to start rocking back and forth, koi." Joey froze at that word. Never had he been called "koi". It was always "whore" or "little slut". He hadn't been expecting such a romantic loving name, especially from the CEO beneath him. He regained himself and started to rock side to side slowly on Seto's hips, moaning continuously at the pleasure he'd never felt before. It was horribly wonderful.

_Oh how I adore you  
_

Seto caught his breath and held Joey's hips tightly as the blond continued to move. Seto could only guess that Joey had never been pleasured which left him with another conclusion. _*He's been raped.* _a voice growled in his head. Seto felt himself become protective and slightly possessive of the body on him. He growled and sat strait up. "Wha-? Am I not doin' it right?" Joey asked, sounding ashamed. Seto felt his gut tighten and he kissed him hard as he let out the water.

_Oh how I thirst for you  
_

"No, puppy. You are perfect. I just want to try another nice way." Seto purred in Joey's ear. Joey shivered and then the shower turned on and sprayed them both with warm water. Joey sighed and nodded in understanding as Seto laid him back on the floor of the tub, blocking the water from his face with his broad shoulders. "Brace yourself." Seto ordered with a sly smirk. Joey grabbed the sides of the table as his legs were lifted over his lover's shoulders once more and the CEO started to thrust almost roughly into the body beneath him.

_Oh how I need you  
_

Seto grinned like an idiot when Joey's scream of pleasure echoed around his tile bathroom. He kept that wonderful pace, pressing on the blonde's prostate each time he entered. Joey's screams echoed rapidly around the room with each penetration that his small body craved. He pressed his head back harder against the bottom of the tub, pushing his chest against Seto's who grinned even wider and captured those cloud-like lips in a passionate kiss.

_  
Breathing life  
_

Joey could hold it in no longer. His first climax burst from him and covered his new lover's stomach and chest. With a few more hard thrusts Seto came as well, milking out the rest of Joey's cum all over the both of them. Joey panted, his arm wrapped tightly to the ogre pressed to him whose organ was still deep inside him. He watched lazily as Seto dipped a finger in the cum on his own chest and licked it off with his sinful lips.

_  
Waking up_

Seto smiled a true smile and gently washed the both of them off. He carried his pup to bed and snuggled under the blankets with him with a grin. He pulled out his cell phone and called a friend. A smooth voice answered. "Hello Gregory. I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Seto murmured, watching Joey roll over in his sleep. "Anything, Mr. Kaiba." The smooth voice answered. "I'd like to legally obtain guardianship of Joseph Wheeler of Domino City." He answered. "Spell that," Was accompanied by computer keys clicking. "J-O-S-E-P-H W-H-E-E-L-E-R." Seto answered.

_My eyes _

Joey opened his eyes with a light groan. "Thank you. I can do the rest myself." Seto whispered into his phone. Joey watched him snap it shut and clench his fists that were shaking with rage. Joey leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Huh? I'm sorry, did I wake you puppy?" Seto whispered. Joey shook his head and snuggled up to Seto. "Alright…… Puppy, who hurt you?" Joey froze and shivered in fear. "I know you were raped. And someone's been beating you. Was it your father?"

_Open up  
_

"Yeah, it was my dad. Every night when I got home he'd rape me and then beat me." Joey gulped and Seto's hatred flared. Sometimes he felt bad for people who rendered his temper to such a degree but this time… Mr. Wheeler deserved every last bit of it. Seto shook his head to clear the thoughts away. Right now was all about his puppy. "You'll never have to go back there puppy. I want you to stay with me." Seto murmured as he nuzzled Joey's cheek. His pup blushed brightly.

_  
Don't leave me alone_

"Are you purposing Seto?" he asked in a soft nervous voice. "……… Yes… I am… Because I love you. I want to keep you here with me." Seto shivered slightly when Joey tensed. "I… I love you too… I'll stay Seto. I promise." Joey pressed against him to hide his tears. His happiest dreams were coming true. Seto Kaiba wanted him.

**The End**


End file.
